


Agoraphobia

by buffsuki88976



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, MC is a bit dom, Mutual Masturbation, No sex before marriage, Smut, So they do the next best thing, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffsuki88976/pseuds/buffsuki88976
Summary: She's in love with life, and she wants Jumin Han to be a part of it. A few weeks before the wedding, she gives the CEO a preview of what he's about to get on the wedding night.





	Agoraphobia

She came home late, smelling like coffee and cupcakes. The cafe's doing well, and she's happy to finally be doing something. His home, his work, his life -- she could have it all if she wanted. Much as she'd love to spend her life waiting for him at home, preparing his coffee before he leaves for work in the morning, and lovingly folding his pajamas so he wouldn't have to look for it in the dark, she knew she wanted her own life. Something that was hers. The company was his: his blood, sweat, ideas. She wanted her own version of that.

She's learning a lot just by watching Jaehee run the cafe. Maybe someday, she could start her own as well? She's always loved traveling. Maybe a juice bar by the beach? A hostel? A small store selling trinkets to tourists? A nonprofit that focuses on feeding the homeless? A masters degree abroad? The options made her smile.

Her legs hurt. She spent the whole day standing, but it's nothing that a warm bath can't fix. She turned on the tap, put in a few drops of lavender oil, walked to the player and put on a slow song. The first few notes of the melody melded into the welcoming silence of the penthouse. The home is warm in its silence, much like the man who owned it.

She unbuttoned her blouse and unzipped her pants. Her reflection caught her eye -- she was not perfect. Far from it. Scars and marks peppered her body, but it was hers. Her black bra hugged her breasts, and she loved the way they moved when she stretched. This is the body that he loved, and so she stared at herself longingly, the way he did whenever she passed by wearing nothing but his shirt.

She unclasped her bra and sighed in relief. The day is done. She removed her panties and stepped into the bath. Warm water rippled around her, and she smiled, thinking of sunsets in far off places. She imagined the sun sinking deep into the horizon, as the dark rushed in to fill the empty spaces. It was beautiful in itself, but it wasn't complete without him.

He looked at her as if she was the sun herself. She imagined herself in his arms, in a veranda overlooking the beach. She felt small in his arms. Fragile. He looked at her as if he could break her, and it amused her to no end. Her life has been a series of one mistake after another, fast flights and harsh falls that turned her into someone who didn't know what she wanted, but well-versed in the versions of life that she didn't. Whenever his lips pressed into hers, however, she turned into that little child who wanted nothing but to be cared for, to never be hurt. In his eyes, she was clean. His love, his eternal worship, was something she never knew she needed.

His kisses felt like long walks on the shore, illuminated by the moon. She wanted him -- tall and proud, commanding, demanding. She wanted him at night -- confused, searching, and yearning. All of it. His neck, his chest, his stomach. She wanted the parts of him that she could not ask for, not yet.

A part of her loved the hesitation. He's not hers yet, not completely. Jumin have told her that she could have anything she wanted, and she knew that if she asked him to, she could have all of him. Anytime. Tonight, when he came home, if she wanted.

Yet she reveled in the waiting. Her blood is electrified by the thought of him -- high and mighty, feeding thousands from the palm of his hands, everyone attending to his beck and call. Jumin Han is a king, a king that would would kiss and lick her hand like a man starved if she held it out in front of him.

She held up her hand and kissed it. She slipped a finger in her mouth, imagining him sucking hungrily.

Before she realized it, her other hand was parting the lips of her cunt, throbbing at the thought of him kneeling. Jumin Han, kneeling in front of his queen, his princess, his beloved. She let out a little moan, not hearing her phone buzz in her bag.

Not reading the message from Jumin, asking her if she wanted anything, because he was on his way home.

She loved the way her fingers felt. She's never been scared of pleasure -- she knew how to make herself scream, how to make herself gasp for more. Her fingers traced cirles on her clit, as her other hand alternated between her mouth and her nipples. She thought of his cock, a sight she's always longed to see. She knew how long it was -- its outline has starred in her fantasies for the longest time. She imagined it in her and the thought was enough to get her close to the brink.

Then she stopped. The waiting is delicious. Her cunt throbbed, begging for release.

She doused her face with water. She touched her neck, twirled her hair, and caressed her arms. Her hands took on a life of its own, as she slipped into the thoughts she knew he'd be having if he saw her right now. She caressed her breasts, and bit her lips.

"Jumin," she whispered quietly, over and over, like a prayer, "I want you."

Her eyes were shut tight, imagining the hunger in his eyes. Her fingers were back inside her. She slipped two fingers in and out, in time with the slow hum of the song playing in the background.

She didn't hear him arrive.

It was a long day. People around him moved like dominoes. They won't move until he drives the momentum forward. Is it too much to ask for a bit of initiative? Losing Assistant Kang has really delivered a blow on the efficiency of operations, and he isn't doing too well himself, with his attention span cut in half by the intrusive thoughts of his princess waiting for him at home, alone. Has she had dinner? How was work at the cafe? Was she enjoying it?

She has a life of her own, and that's a huge part of her charm. She's an endless source of ideas. He loved the fact that she could leave him any time and lead an interesting, adventure-filled life, but every day, she was choosing not to. Sometimes, he feels like he has to keep up with her. Every moment they spend together is a precious gift from her to him.

He put his suitcase down. He saw her bag on the table. Her phone lay beside it, blinking with unanswered notifications. Was she asleep? Did she leave the music player on? What was this song?

_I had a dream/ no longer to be free..._

He removed his suit, and draped it on a chair.

_I want only to see/ four walls made of concrete..._

He removed his shoes and put on his house slippers.

_Six by six enclosed/ see me on a video..._

He noticed the door to the bath ajar, light spilling out on to the dark hallway. Did she fall asleep in the bath? Thoughts of her underwater entered his head and made his heart skip a beat. He walked slowly towards the bathroom. As he got closer, he heard her sighing. Was that... his name?

He peeked in.

There she was, naked, eyes closed. One hand caressed her breasts, the other was lost in between her legs.

"Jumin... I want you... only you..."

His cock stood on attention, but he continued to observe. Her wet hair stuck to her shoulders, and the water rippled with every movement. He longed to approach her. He wanted his hands where hers were. He wanted her soft lips, her beautiful full breasts. He loved to watch her do the simplest tasks -- pouring water from a pitcher, scribbling notes on her notebook, flipping the pages of a magazine, murmuring questions in her sleep. He never thought he'd get to see this.

Suddenly, her movements started to quicken. Her breaths became irregular. She moaned loudly. Then she stopped, eyelids flinging open. Her gaze met his, and he froze. Should he turn back?

She smiled.

"I'm edging," she said.

What was that? She seemed to notice the question in his eyes.

"I bring myself as close as possible to orgasm, and then I stop," she explained.

"What for?" He asked.

"So I could orgasm more intensely."

He loosened his tie.

"Can I...?"

"Can you what, Jumin?"

"Can I watch?"

"Only if you cum too."

She grinned, and all his apprehensions melted.

 

"We won't be having sex, Jumin. Not until after the wedding. But this doesn't count as sex, right?"

"I guess not," he answered.

"Good. Can I ask you one thing, love? Please play 'Agoraphobia' again. I think of you whenever I hear it."

He smiled. Agoraphobia. How apt. If he had his way, he would be trapped in this house forever, with her. He marched out of the bathroom, towards the player, and did as he was told.

_Comfort me/ you cover me/ comfort me/ comfort me..._

He went back to the bathroom.

"Jumin, you drive me insane. I want you so bad I can't breathe sometimes."

He smiled. Did she really want him this bad? This beautiful, wonderful creature, did she really want him so much?

"Princess, you can have me if you want me right now. You can be greedy."

"I know. But I won't."

He sighed. He wanted her, but he agreed. He wanted to have all of her after he owns her in front of the world.

 

"Our wedding night. I was imagining our wedding night."

"How did you imagine it going, princess?"

"I imagine you closing the door. I want us to have a suite overlooking the beach. I want us to be making love during sunset. Fuck the guests. I want you by sundown."

"You got it, Mrs. Han."

"Not yet, tiger. Still a few weeks left."

Her playfulness struck a chord in him. He felt his cock stirring.

"You're going to hold me in your arms. I'll be facing the sunset. Oh Jumin, I can already feel your hard cock behind me. This song will be playing. We'll sway slowly, and you'll unzip my gown."

"Mhmmmm..."

She was starting to caress her breasts. His pants were getting a bit too tight.

"Feel free to let your cock out. I want to see the goods before I buy."

He laughed, and undid his belt. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, caressing his hard member through his boxers.

"Then, my gown will fall down, revealing that white lingerie that I know you've been meaning to give me for my birthday next week. Yes, I've seen it Jumin, and I know what it's for."

"I can't keep a secret from you, can I?"

"You can't. I know you, Jumin, like the back of my hand. And I love every piece and inch of you."

That brought a shiver down his spine. He pulled his boxers down, palming his erect cock. He looked at her. Did she like it?

"Holy fuck. I need that in my mouth," she whispered, almost to herself.

He grinned.

"Not yet, kitten. Still a few weeks left."

She smiled, and started touching her breasts, eyes never leaving his crotch. His cock was as perfect as she imagined.

"Then we'll kiss," she said, continuing the story, "and you won't be able to stop yourself. You'll undo your belt as I pull my panties down. You will go on top of me, kiss me here," pointing at her neck, "here," hands grazing her breasts, "and here," touching her pussy.

"I want to see, princess. I can't see your pussy from here."

She was more than happy to oblige. She stepped out of the bath, water dripping from her body. She positioned herself on the side of the tub, spreading her legs for him. His eyes widened as his tongue grazed his lips.

"Beautiful," he said.

"Then I want you to rub the head of your cock on my pussy. I will be very wet, much as I am now. It will be our first time, and I don't intend to make it last long. I will hold your cock and slide the head in me. It will hurt a bit, considering your size, but it will feel wonderful," she said, as she traced circles on her clit.

His hand held the shaft of his cock. His hands jerked up and down slowly, as his other hand played with his balls.

"But princess, what if I want to make you cum with my mouth first?"

"That will come after. Remember, the guests," she said, sighing, "will be waiting for us."

"Good point."

"Mhmm. Then you will thrust in and out, slowly at first. It will feel soft and warm and wonderful for you." She slipped two fingers in her cunt. "Then I want you to go faster. I don't want you to hold back."

She fingered herself faster, in time with his movements.

"I want you to suck on my tits Jumin... that will make me cum faster..."

"Yes princess. I'll graze your nipples with my tongue..."

She felt herself getting closer. His movements were becoming faster.

"Cum for me, princess. I want to see you cum."

She felt her stomach tightening. "I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, Jumi---aaaah.."

The world started spinning as her legs shook. He moaned, and leaned forwards as he came, sending ribbons of cum to his other hand. She held on to the edge of the tub for dear life.

When the world steadied, they looked at each other and smiled.

"That was the best orgasm of my life so far," Jumin said, smiling in satisfaction.

"So far." She smiled, approaching him. His hand was cupped, and cum was starting to drip between his fingers.

She knelt in front of him and started licking his cum.

"Wha--what.."

"Just a dutiful fiancee helping her beloved clean up."

His mouth fell open in awe. What did he do get this lucky?

"I love you, kitten."

"I love you too, my prince."

"Now, let's get you a towel. You must be getting cold."

He helped her dry up. He hopped into the shower after she got out.

============

She played the song again. She knew what she wanted out of life. She wanted great things -- her own achievements, a degree or two, perhaps a business of her own, or a nonprofit. She wanted to achieve things. But she also wanted this. She wanted to be his wife, his kitten, his princess.

She sat on the couch, wearing nothing but panties underneath his shirt. He sat down beside her, giving her a bowl of bibimbap from her favorite restaurant. They talked about the wedding, and her dreams, in between spoonfuls of good food and red wine. Elizabeth meowed from the other room, and Jumin called for it. It walked towards the couch and settled on his lap, purring.

The music echoed on. She smiled a knowing smile -- this, she was certain she wanted this.

 

_I lose my voice, I know/ but I've nothing left to say/ nothing left to pray/ no echo in this place..._

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic pls be gentle I love you


End file.
